Gods Are Parents Too
by MrsWhitlock143
Summary: Percy gets into some trouble at Camp Half-Blood when he abuses his powers to get in a fight. Chiron decides he should let Percy's father handle this, so he summons him over to the camp. When Poseidon finds out just what has his favorite boy been up to, he is none too pleased. Warning: Will contain spanking of a teenager
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at Camp Half-Blood for Percy Jackson.

Wake up; eat breakfast; meet up with Annabeth and Grover; Practice archery; sword-fight; play Capture the Flag. The usual.

Until Clarisse decided to show up.

"Yo, Seaweed Brain!" Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares, yelled across the pavilion. Percy stiffened.

Without turning around, he called back, "Only Annabeth can call me that, Clarisse." Percy knew that when his girlfriend called him Seaweed Brain, she used it as a term of endearment -but when Clarisse tried to call him that, it was meant as an insult.

Clarisse sneered and took a few long strides to shorten the distance between Percy and herself. Once she was close enough, she tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

Percy, who had been talking to his half-brother, Tyson -who also happened to be a Cyclops -paused for a moment. He knew that if he turned around, Clarisse would take that as an invitation to continue to harass him, just to his face this time. Quite frankly, Percy had had enough of Clarisse and her angry, taunting demeanor that she apparently reserved especially for him. Firmly deciding to not be baited by the brute girl, Percy ignored the persistent tap on his shoulder and resumed his conversation with his favorite brother.

"Anyways, Tyson, I was thinking maybe we should go to the beach. We could ask Dad if he'd let us visit him at his underwater palace while we're there -he might say yes this time, since there's no danger going on right now. How do you like the sound of that? "

"I LOVE IT! I wanna go to the beach and see Daddy!" Tyson clapped his hands eagerly, looking like an exuberant, bouncing little boy. Percy couldn't contain his smile. It was hard not to love Tyson.

"Hey! Percy! I'm trying to get you to look over here, can't you see that? Look at me." Clarisse yelled even though she was standing right behind Percy and knew he could hear her perfectly well, even if she whispered.

Again, Percy tried to ignore her. He remembered what Chiron had told him that last time that he and Clarisse had gotten into a… disagreement.

It had been during Capture the Flag. Percy's team won. Clarisse's team lost. Needless to say, Clarisse hadn't taken that news too well, losing to a son of Poseidon, when her dad was the God of War himself.

"Don't forget, Clarisse, that Percy was on MY team and my mother is Goddess of War. Ares and Athena both own battles and combats, remember? My team had a fair chance -besides it's not anyone's fault if Percy's better than you." Annabeth had argued. Percy had been encouraging her up until that last statement. That was what had sent Clarisse over the edge.

"He is not better than me!" She had shrieked and lunged towards Annabeth, where Percy instinctively stepped in. He knew Annabeth could handle herself just fine against Clarisse, but as her boyfriend, he felt it was his duty to protect her at all costs.

Percy had summoned up the river that they had been standing close to and had initially soaked Clarisse to the core when he threw the entire river at her. One of his favorite things about having the God of the Sea as his father, was that he could control water and make it do his bidding whenever he pleased.

"You'll pay for this, Jackson." Clarisse had threatened. She had stalked off just as Chiron had come galloping towards them. He noticed how Clarisse had been dripping wet, he noticed how the campers laughed, and he noticed how the river was now empty. He had immediately known it had been Percy's doing.

"But, she tried to attack Annabeth! Chiron, I had no choice!" Percy had pleaded when Chiron informed him that he would be grounded to his cabin.

"You could have stopped her another way, Percy. You could have prevented this whole fiasco if you would just learn to control yourself. You can't abuse your powers like this, Percy." Chiron had admonished sharply. "This is your last warning. If you fight with Clarisse again, I will sentence you to no activities for one month instead of one week; and I will have to be calling in your mother. Or perhaps even your father himself."

At that revelation, Percy had paled a few notches. The thought of having to bring Poseidon from his busy work under the ocean or at Mount Olympus, just so that he could deal with his errant son who wouldn't stop taking advantage of his powers to win a fight, didn't sound like it would sit well with Poseidon.

"It won't happen again, Chiron." Percy had promised.

That had only been three weeks ago.

Clarisse had left him alone for the week that he was on restriction and then for some time after. But, it looked like she was back to her regular self, doing what she loved to do most -harass Percy.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth greeted as she entered the pavilion and sat on Percy's right. She leaned over and kissed him chastely, before turning to say hi to Tyson and Grover. It was obvious that she, too, was making a show of ignoring Clarisse.

Suddenly, something hit Percy in his back, right in the center of his spine. He lurched forward and groaned at the pain that had just been inflicted. He reached back to rub at his back, but someone caught his hand and twisted it painfully behind him.

"I told you that you would pay for it." Clarisse whispered harshly into his ear before dragging him up and backwards.

Immediately, Annabeth, Tyson, and Grover were on their feet.

"Let go of my brother; you're hurting him, you big meanie!" Tyson whined and Clarisse laughed.

"That's the point, my dear Cyclops." She snarled before spinning Percy around and grabbing him in a headlock.

"Uh uh. I don't think so, Clarisse. You better get your big paws off my best friend before I get angry." Grover warned, stomping his hooves in warning. Clarisse ignored him. It was Annabeth's turn now.

"Clarisse, I'm warning you. Let him go. Now." Annabeth hissed through clenched teeth. She looked absolutely menacing at this point, but Clarisse was unfazed.

"Make me."

The pavilion grew deadly silent. Even Percy, still in Clarisse's strong headlock, stopped struggling and breathing all together. Grover was the one to break the eerie silence.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!"

Clarisse let go of Percy and he went crashing down onto the floor. She stepped in front of Percy and held him down with one foot, preventing any chance of escape or even of standing up.

"War God's daughter vs. the War Goddess' daughter! Look, everyone, this is gonna be good!" Someone yelled out, and everybody else gathered around closer to get a look at the fight that was about to begin.

"Annabeth, don't -" Percy began but was silenced when Clarisse kicked him in the stomach. That was the last straw for Annabeth.

The tall, blonde, usually pacifistic girl, saw red and swiftly drew her sword out from its sheath. The collective gasp from the on-lookers made it obvious that they just realized how serious this fight was going to be. They could only hope to prevent it if it became one to the death, but they doubted it would come to that.

Clarisse looked around nervously before fumbling for a weapon of her own. When she finally found one, what she produced was an arrow lodged safely in her boot. She snatched the bow away from one of her siblings, while another one provided her with a sword as well.

One of Annabeth's half-brothers handed her a small dagger, which she accepted stoically while one of her half-sisters offered a shield, which Annabeth promptly denied.

Never once taking her eyes off of Percy lying on the ground, watching her, Annabeth began to circle Clarisse.

"Hold him down." Clarisse barked to no one in particular, but several of the other Ares kids rushed forward to seize him. He tried to kick his way free, but their grip on him was too strong.

At first all that happened was an intense stare-down between the two girls -until Clarisse decided to land the first blow. She increased the distance between her cousin and herself and launched her only arrow.

"No!" Percy screamed, knowing that at the angle it was thrown, it would hit Annabeth squarely in the head.

Time seemed to slow as the arrow whizzed over to where Annabeth stood still standing. As soon as the arrow came close enough, Annabeth arched her back and threw her head back and down, as if she were doing the limbo.

The arrow went right above her neck and head, sticking to the wall behind her. The Athena and Poseidon cabins cheered. For Annabeth, it was all about precision and perfect timing and logic.

One glance over at her boyfriend captured by the Ares cabin, and the girl's anger surged once more. She lunged at Clarisse, swinging her sword expertly and nearly catching Clarisse through the head.

In all her fear, Clarisse had a mind enough to actually duck, just as the sword passed through the space where her head had previously been. The tip of the sword grazed her scalp and Clarisse let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She drew her own sword and the battle officially begun.

All the half-bloods present moved back quickly, allowing the girls a certain range of space for their intense swordplay. It was obvious to everyone that Annabeth was winning. The evidence were the gashes Clarisse now sported, along with the fact that Annabeth was not sweating a drop while Clarisse struggled to blink her own sweat away from her eyes.

"Tell your cabin to release Percy!" Annabeth shrieked as she dove for Clarisse once more.

"No!" Clarisse yelled bravely, though she was feeling anything but brave. Embarrassed and defeated more like it.

"Fine, have it your way. I can do this all day." Annabeth mumbled. She didn't want to actually stab Clarisse, because she wasn't that kind of person, but she could have a long time ago.

The two girls circled each other and continued swinging their swords around, shoving and grunting at the effort.

Finally, Percy just couldn't take it anymore. Even as he stared in awe at how wonderfully his girlfriend handled herself, and he knew that she was more than capable of handling herself and taking care of him all at once, he didn't want her life to be at risk any longer. He knew Clarisse wouldn't be able to hurt her, much less stab her, but he didn't want to take any chances.

Peering over at the water fountain in the back corner of the gazebo, Percy willed the water to rush out. And it did.

Slowly at first, just a trickle coming out of the fountain's faucet… Then, WHAM!

A wave of ice-cold water surged from the tiny fountain and soaked Clarisse, her siblings, and anybody who was rooting for her, to the core. Percy made sure to have the water steer clear of Annabeth.

Some of the water splashed at the feet of the Aphrodite girls and they squealed.

"My feet!" they screeched, glaring at Percy. He immediately drew the water away from them and left in as a giant puddle.

"AGAIN? SERIOUSLY!" Clarisse bellowed in anger and frustration. Her, now wet, siblings began to attack Percy viciously. The Athena cabin surged forward to save their sister's boyfriend while the Poseidon cabin -which now had more members -charged forward as well. Even the Hephaestus and Apollo cabins came to help Percy. Pretty soon, the entire camp was fighting with someone else, Clarisse and Annabeth still going at each other, Clarisse slipping and sliding around while the water obediently steered clear of Annabeth.

In the midst of all the fighting, and through all the blows, Percy managed to control the water in the sinks and toilets in the bathrooms that were located on the other side, by the door.

Every gallon of water erupted from the bathrooms and caused a "mini" tsunami in the pavilion. This time, Percy wasn't as focused, so he drenched everyone on the opposing side, and accidentally some of his own "teammates".

"Sorry!" He yelled to those that he hadn't mean to wet. They shrugged it off, smiling.

"What in Hades is going on here?!" Chiron bellowed as he dashed into the soaking pavilion. He noticed that half of the campers were dripping with water and a lot of them were sporting bruises and several injuries, none too serious.

"Percy. This was your doing?" Chiron asked tensely, not even looking in Percy's direction. Before he could answer, Tyson, of all people, spoke up.

"It wasn't Percy's fault, Chiron! Clarisse attacked him! Annie-beth and the meanie started fighting with their big knifes and THEN Percy made the room get wet. Everyone started fighting and a tsunami came." Tyson explained, thinking he had just helped Percy, which in fact, he had only made matters worse for him.

"Thank you, Tyson. Does anyone have anything to add to that?" Chiron spoke calmly. When nobody answered, he continued in an equally calm tone, though everyone knew it meant trouble.

"Very well then. Clarisse, Annabeth, Percy -I would like you to come with me to the Big House please."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson was about to have a panic attack.

Annabeth, Clarisse, and Percy were following Chiron to the Big House solemnly -not so much Clarisse, whom insisted that Chiron would pay dearly if he punished her for what had just happened.

"I am the one in charge of this camp, Clarisse. You have been here long enough to know how it works around here. I do not think you are in any position to be making threats against me." Chiron answered tensely without ever looking back to look at Clarisse.

Percy let himself hang back behind the other three, needing time to try and calm himself down. He needed to clear his head and think about how he was going to explain everything to Chiron -and if Chiron made good on his threat, how was Percy going to explain it all to Poseidon?

_Hey Dad. Sorry Chiron had to call you from your busy schedule. I just got into a bit of trouble for abusing my powers to win a fight with Clarisse, despite how many times Chiron has warned me against it. Now, listen, I had good reason to use my powers all those times! I was either defending my girlfriend or just trying to give that stupid daughter-of-Ares a taste of her own medicine. Make sense? _

Percy shook his head. _No, not really. Goddamnit. Today is the day I die. _

"Hey," Annabeth whispered and Percy flinched. He hadn't heard her approach him. "Are you okay, Percy?"

He nodded and tried for a smile. "I'm fine, Annabeth. Now, I know that you are, like, the best fighter ever, but are YOU okay? Clarisse didn't hurt you right?"

Annabeth giggled. "No, she didn't hurt me. She barely even got to touch me! Some daughter of Ares she is."

At that, Percy smiled. He agreed that, while Clarisse's natural aggressiveness came from having the War God as her father, she wasn't as tough as everyone thought she was.

"Percy, Annabeth, keep up please." Chiron chided. Percy and Annabeth looked up and realized that they were now several feet behind Chiron and Clarisse.

"Sorry." Percy muttered, grabbing Annabeth's hand and speeding up to be just behind Clarisse.

"You will pay for this, Jackson." Clarisse growled. She looked between Annabeth and Percy. "You BOTH will." She turned away from them before either one could even mutter a retort and continued walking, her back to them the rest of the way to the Big House.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy shrugged. He eyed Annabeth and wondered why she didn't look as nervous as he was.

"Annabeth," He said, nudging her slightly. When she looked at him, he continued, "Aren't you worried? This isn't the first time Clarisse has gotten into a brawl with us."

Annabeth shrugged. "What's the worse Chiron can do? Ground us for a longer while than he usually does? It's not like he'll call our parents or anything."

Percy looked away and scratched the back of his head. "Actually…"

Annabeth gazed at Percy with wide, shocked eyes. "What makes you think he'd do that, Percy?"

Percy sighed and fingered the edge of his shirt. "Last time I used my powers against Clarisse, Chiron told me that if it happened again, he would call in my mother. Maybe even my father. That's what's got me so worried now."

Annabeth looked like she was going to either laugh or cry. "Chiron threatened to bring POSEIDON here?" At my nod, she let out a long breath. "Looks like he's really serious about this 'No Fighting' thing… Damn, do you think he'll summon Athena because of me?"

Percy shrugged. It probably wouldn't even matter if Chiron summoned Annabeth's mother down for her -Athena wasn't like Poseidon. She would probably praise Annabeth for handling the combat so well and for sticking up for someone she loved. Especially since the person she was up against was a child of Ares, and the fact that she was winning would fill Athena with pride only a mother -and only the Goddess of War- could have.

But, Poseidon… He was a different type of parent. Yes, he was a God, and yes, he liked to teach his kids how to use any powers that they might have, but… Poseidon knew that even Gods were parents too. He normally didn't drill any of them about anything in particular, but if they crossed a line, there were consequences to pay.

_I remember that time I mouthed off to my mom at Mt. Olympus. Dad had me grounded at his underwater palace, cleaning up seahorse manure and doing all the dirty work. Worse weekend ever. _

Percy could only wonder what type of punishment he'd receive for misusing his powers for a pointless argument. Poseidon wouldn't care, in fact, he would commend Percy, if it had been in a real battle -but, for something ridiculous and childish? No, that wouldn't go too well, Percy thought. 

"Alright, you three, come inside." Chiron commanded and held the door open for the three young demigods.

Once Clarisse, Percy, and Annabeth were seated, Chiron folded himself into his wheelchair and rolled behind his big desk. Percy wondered why Chiron never simply stood behind the desk.

_Maybe he just likes sitting down when he lectures. _Percy thought ruefully.

"Now, do any of you want to explain what happened back there?" Chiron asked, looking at each teen in turn. When none of them moved to answer, Chiron tried again.

"According to Tyson, Clarisse, you were the one who started this fight. You were picking on Percy, is that right?"

"Not exactly… I wasn't picking on him!" Clarisse answered, defensively.

"So, what exactly were you doing? Trying to instigate a fight with him when he was merely minding his own business? Tormenting, poking, punching him? Because to me what qualifies as picking on him. Is that what you were doing, Clarisse? "

When Clarisse didn't answer, Chiron knew his suspicions had been confirmed. He nodded and continued on. "So, Annabeth, when you saw Percy was getting harassed by Clarisse, you decided to step in and you two started fighting. Is this correct so far?"

Annabeth nodded and stayed silent, but looked Chiron straight in the eyes. Percy didn't understand how she could be so bold to face Chiron directly like that.

"Percy, I fail to see how you come up next. Unless it was something like what happened a few weeks ago? Annabeth versus Clarisse, so you decide to help Annabeth by giving Clarisse a bit of a soak. Now, wouldn't that be mistreating these wonderful powers that you have? That's something we've discussed before, haven't we?"

Percy cast him eyes downward and kept quiet. He couldn't think of a good enough excuse to get himself out of this one. Last time, it was because he was protecting Annabeth. So was this time, but he had already promised Chiron it wouldn't happen again, so that reasoning was going to do him little to no good. He tried it again anyways.

"Chiron, Annabeth was fighting Clarisse for me. ME. I felt like I had the duty to defend my girlfriend, even if she was doing mighty fine on her own." At that, he cast Annabeth a proud glance which Annabeth returned with a sheepish grin. He turned his attention back to Chiron. "While they were fighting, the Ares cabin started beating me up and then soon everyone started fighting, some in my favor, others not so much." Percy paused. "I panicked and before I realized what was going on, I had soaked the whole place, almost flooding it. I'm really sorry, Chiron."

Chiron stayed silent and just stared at Percy for a minute. Then, "I believe everything you just said, up to the part where you didn't realize what was going on or what you were doing. I think you knew perfectly well what you were doing, Percy Jackson, or else EVERYONE," a pointed glance at Annabeth," would have been soaked. Not just the people fighting in Clarisse's favor."

At Chiron's truthful words, Percy hung his head. There was no way he was going to dig himself out of this one. Chiron continued speaking.

"This isn't the first time the two of you have had problems with Clarisse. But, it seems like every time, it ends up with Annabeth and her engaged in swordplay and then you, Percy, soaking Clarisse to the core, which is definitely abusing your power. I'm not sure what to do anymore."

At Chiron's final statement, Percy's heart fluttered with hope. If Chiron just wasn't sure what to do anymore, then certainly that means he had forgotten his threat from a few weeks ago?

"Percy, it looks like I'll have to follow through with what I told you a couple of weeks ago. You are completely restricted for one month, as Annabeth and Clarisse are; and I will be calling in all three of your Godly parents."

At Chiron's declaration, Percy and Clarisse paled a few notches. Annabeth fidgeted in her seat, but didn't look as worried as the other two were.

Clarisse was particularly nervous with this new revelation, simply because she wasn't sure how her father was going to react to this news. She might get a pat on the back, or a punch in the face. Probably both.

Percy, however, wasn't too sure what to expect either. He knew Poseidon wasn't going to beat him like Ares did to Clarisse, but his father wasn't going to be very happy. Percy could only hope that Poseidon was in a fairly good mood when Chiron called him.

"The three of you wait outside. I'll send Athena, Poseidon, and Ares an Iris-message and I'll let them know what happened. You'll be informed soon about when they will be on their way, or what message they give me for you if they cannot make it." Chiron stated with authority and the three kids immediately got up and walked outside.

Once outside and seated, Clarisse scowled at the couple before turning away, muttering that this was all their fault, even though everybody knew it wasn't.

Percy and Annabeth held hands and tried to enjoy each other's company for as long as they could, knowing that while on restriction, they wouldn't be able to see much of each other, all the while trying to ignore a sulking Clarisse sitting right across from them.

After about two hours or so, Chiron galloped out of the Big House and without another word or glance at the somewhat repentant teens, trotted over to the front entrance of the camp. The three demigods peered anxiously in the distance, but they could see nor hear nothing, since they were so far away.

After another few minutes, Chiron sauntered over to them, with Poseidon, Athena, and Ares following in his wake; the only one looking pleased was Athena.

Poseidon immediately locked eyes with his son and Percy wondered just exactly how had Chiron told the story and what he had particularly told Poseidon about him. Father and -quite nervous -son looked at each other for a few moments before the Sea God broke the silence.

"Hello, son. Chiron tells me you've had quite an eventful time here at camp lately, but those events have been non too good, is that right? Fighting is what I hear, is that correct? You've been using your powers to engage in pointless fights with your cousin?" At Percy's nod, Poseidon bit his bottom lip and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, I'd say only naughty children, not sixteen-year-olds who have been in, and won, countless wars, would be in trouble for such a thing, don't you agree?" Again, Percy reluctantly nodded. "Well, then. I'm glad you agree that your behavior is worthy of a child and not the responsible young man that I know you to normally be. You also do realize that bad-behaved children get punished for their behavior, don't you?"

Percy nodded yet again, but Poseidon said, "I want verbal responses from now on, Perseus."

_Shit, he's using my whole name. Not good. _"Yes." He answered, the uneasiness of what his father will say next mixing in with the embarrassment at getting lectured with his girlfriend, evil cousin, uncle, and aunt present.

"Then, I think we should go somewhere else, eh? So, I can hear your side of the story and then we can move on to the punishment." Poseidon suggested and Percy realized it wasn't really a request, though he hesitated. Poseidon raised an eyebrow and held out a hand to help Percy out of his seat. Percy took his father's hand and Poseidon hauled him to his feet before beginning to lead him away from the others.

"Come now, Perseus. It seems like you and I need to have a serious discussion on what sort of behavior is going to be tolerated and what sort of behavior will not."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy nervously trudged along behind Poseidon as his father led them away from the others.

As they walked, Poseidon kept a death grip on his son's arm and Percy couldn't help but try to pull his arm free -the pressure his father was exerting on the poor boy's arm caused him slight pain -but every time Percy tried to pull away, his dad would merely scold him and pull him closer, never loosening his grip.

"Dad, you're hurting my arm." Percy commented tentatively, a slight whine creeping into his voice, unsure if his father would listen to him or if his complaint would anger him further.

Poseidon didn't give away whether he heard his son or not, save that he loosened his grip ever so slightly. He continued to stare straight ahead as he walked Percy through the camp. The boy couldn't contain his curiosity and asked,

"Where are we going?"

Poseidon didn't look at him as he answered, "To your cabin." Percy picked up on his father's mood and asked no more questions, staying as silent as he could until they arrived to the cabin designated for the sons of Poseidon. Percy hoped none of his few siblings were in there at the moment.

Releasing Percy's arm, Poseidon opened the door to the lodge and took a look around while the boy rubbed at his abused limb. Poseidon noted that nobody else was inside and he beckoned for Percy to enter, which he did nervously. Percy wasn't quite sure what to expect. He hadn't seen Poseidon look this upset in a very long while.

Once inside, Poseidon pointed to Percy's bed. "Sit." He commanded.

"I'm not a dog, Dad. You can't just order me to 'sit'." Percy commented, attempting to make his dad smile. His plan backfired terribly.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, young man?" He asked and Percy's nervousness made a reappearance.

"N-nothing, Dad. Just trying to lighten the mood. Sorry. I'll sit down and be quiet." Percy rambled on, seating himself on the edge of his bed while Poseidon grabbed a chair and sat facing his favorite son.

After a long moment of father and son merely looking at each other, Poseidon exhaled a long, deep sigh, calming himself entirely. At seeing that his father was no longer livid, Percy visibly relaxed and slumped in his seat. He was still a bit apprehensive but not quite scared.

Poseidon tapped Percy on his knee to get him to look back up at him. "You want to explain to me what all this fighting with Clarisse is about, son?"

Percy gazed at his father with repentant green eyes. "I'm sorry about that, Dad, really I am. I don't know what Chiron told you about the fights, but it won't happen again." He promised but his father knew he was evading the question.

"I know it won't happen again, Perseus." _Again with my name, dammit. _"But, I didn't ask you that. I asked you to explain the situation. Don't you worry about whatever Chiron told me; as long as you tell me the truth, we should have smooth sailing."

"Don't see how it's smooth sailing if you're gonna punish me." Percy mumbled but Poseidon heard.

"If you just answer my question, with the truth of course, it will be smooth sailing because the punishment won't be so bad and you'll be able to know your fate rather quickly, son. So, if you please, explain."

Percy nodded. "You see…" He began, mumbling at the floor. "Clarisse is a real bitch, everyone knows that. She loves to pick on me. That's what started the first few little fights. I would make the sink go off and soak her pants or I'd control the water and make it swirl around whenever she wanted to have a drink. Then, she started messing with Annabeth too, and that's when it got serious. Every time she and Annabeth got into it, I'd get worried and want to protect her, so I'd use my powers as an advantage and actually soak Clarisse, or have a mini tsunami rain down on her cabin, or a wave carry her away…"

Poseidon reached across the space between them and grabbed Percy's chin firmly, tipping the boy's head up to look him in the eyes. "First of all, you better curb your tongue. That language is not going to be permitted and you should never speak that way of your cousin, no matter how bad she is. You understand that?" He warned and Percy rolled his eyes.

The Sea God landed a firm smack on the side of Percy's thigh and the demigod yelped in surprise. Poseidon cocked an eyebrow at his son and repeated his question. "You do not speak that way, understand?" This time, Percy nodded, still flabbergasted over the fact that his father had hit him.

"Good. Now, it seems to me that if you were tired of Clarisse messing with you, you could have gone and spoken to Chiron about it, could you not have?" Reluctantly, Percy nodded his head at his father's question. "So, why didn't you?"

Percy shrugged. "I never thought about it. I guess I thought I could fix the problem by myself. Besides, nobody likes a tattletale."

"Starting a fight is not called fixing the problem, Percy. It's just adding on to the issue and it's going to get you in trouble. Personally, I would have preferred for you to be a tattletale rather than get involved in this whole mess."

The teen nodded in understanding. "You're right, Dad. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are." Poseidon said. "As to wanting to protect your girlfriend, I can understand that, Percy, I really can. But, you know better than anyone else that Annabeth is perfectly capable of handling herself. But, if you were genuinely worried that Clarisse might hurt her, I'm sure you could have found other ways to separate the two of them rather than sabotage Clarisse, which is partly the reason for these ridiculous quarrels!"

Percy cringed when his dad raised his voice a bit. "But, Dad -"

"But, nothing, young man. I know you love Annabeth and want to keep her safe from anyone and anything, but again; she is perfectly capable of handling herself and making her own decisions. Wanting to defend her honor is not a well enough excuse for all those times that you interfered; once or twice, maybe but certainly not more than that!"

Percy huffed and crossed his arms, thinking that his father would never understand. He said exactly that. "You wouldn't understand! I know Annabeth can kick ass, even better than I can, but it's just something in me that wants to defend her, protect her. I see someone mess with her, if they're a dumbass enough to even do that, and I automatically have to step in."

"Watch your mouth." Poseidon hissed through clenched teeth, growing tired of his son's disrespect.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course, the cuss words would be the only part you heard."

"Perseus Jackson, you are treading on thin ice -watch yourself, young man. You're in enough trouble as it is. Now, I am going to repeat myself one final time: Watch your mouth. I don't want to hear any more of those sorts of words coming out of your mouth again, you hear me? And we are done discussing the matter of you interfering for Annabeth. You will let her handle her own issues and that is final. If you feel so inclined to help her, when you know she won't need help, then go get Chiron, or simply pull her away before anything serious happens. But, I never want to hear that you got into another fight, do you understand me?"

"I don't see why you care so much. I've been in fights before." Percy continued to argue, unwilling to drop the subject simply because his father said so.

"What sorts of fights? School fights? Or battles against the Titans? Two very different matters, Perseus." Poseidon explained, losing his patience.

"Whatever." The willful teenager shrugged.

Poseidon bit the inside of his cheek and counted to ten in his head to calm himself down. He was losing patience very quickly with his usually reasonable and well-behaved boy. He wondered if maybe spending too much time at Camp Half-Blood was making him, not only obsessed with his girlfriend, but also catching on to bad behavior of other campers.

"You better drop your attitude right now, Perseus Jackson, unless you want me to add more punishment." Poseidon warned and Percy had the good grace to look nervous.

"Fine. Sorry." He answered simply, barely dropping the attitude but Poseidon saw the slight change as an improvement.

"On to the next topic of our lovely conversation," Poseidon began, ignoring Percy's groaning, "You know you aren't allowed to use your powers unless there's an emergency."

At that, Percy bowed his head a little bit and cast his gaze elsewhere. Poseidon continued firmly, "I teach you how to use your powers not so that you can use them to your advantage in a meaningless fight with your cousin, but for you to know what to do if an emergency arises. Summoning a river to drench the Ares' cabin simply because Clarisse was annoying you is not excusable behavior, son. Maybe it wasn't clear to you before, so I'm going to make it as clear as possible: You are not permitted to abuse your abilities or use them for any situation that is not a real, legitimate, threatening, situation. Are you understanding me?

"You need to comprehend, once and for all, that your ability to control water this way is not a game. You have an ability like none of your other siblings and you use it to win a meaningless fight? Really, Percy?"

Percy looked away and shrugged, not appreciating getting lectured. Poseidon sighed at Percy's silent response. He reached out and tilted the boy's head back up to look at him once more.

"Son, you must learn that you can't be doing this. Your powers are meant for emergencies and I know that this little 'battle' was far from being an emergency. You don't see us Gods randomly using our powers against each other! And that's exactly what you have; a God-like power that needs to be used correctly or else it can cause serious problems."

"Look Dad, I get it, really I do… but I still don't see why you care so much! It's not like I tried to drown her or stampede her with the horses." Percy argued, not noticing that he let slip about how he used his power over horses to his advantage as well.

"The horses too, Perseus? You really have no shame, do you?" Poseidon shook his head in disbelief. "You know better, Percy, I know you do.

If I catch you misusing your ability to control water -and horses for that matter- again, you will not like the consequences, young man."

"Does that mean I'm going to enjoy these consequences?" Percy asked sarcastically and Poseidon stood up.

"That's it, young man."

Percy looked up at his father and suddenly lost his courage to even dare think to backtalk his father again. He was overwhelmed with a sense of unease and he tried to apologize to his father.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I'll cut the attitude -"

"Too late for apologies, kiddo. I warned you to quit. I'm your father and you should respect me enough to do as you're told. I've had enough of your sass and backtalk, combine that with the trouble you were in to start with, and you get a very pissed off daddy."

Percy gulped and looked down at the floor. He groaned internally, thinking that he had upset his father so much that he'd be grounded for the rest of the summer and that might mean not being able to be at camp. So, he was very shocked when he heard his father's next words.

"Stand up, Percy. I think it's time I do something I never thought I would have to do with you."

"What are you going to do…?" He asked, his voice trembling a bit, but never taking his eyes off the floor.

"I'm going to spank you."

Now, Percy's head shot up and he glared at his father uneasily and with complete shock and horror.

"What?!"


End file.
